Machi Komacine/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Machi character.png|Machi head shot Machi.jpg|Machi's Full body appearance Genei machi.jpg|Machi's Anime design Silhouette of the Phantom Troupe 2011.JPG|The Phantom Troupe machi2011.png|Machi's first appearance in the 2011 anime Hisoka & Machi.png|Machi about to heal Hisoka's arms Machi About Heal Hisoka's Arms.png|Machi stitches Hisoka's arms together Nen Stitches.jpg|Machi's Nen stitches Machi repairs hisoka's arm.jpg|Machi repairing Hisoka's arm Pink Hair Girl Reattach Hisoka's Arm.gif|Machi repairing Hisoka's arm Machi-4.jpg|Machi looking at Hisoka The Phantom troup arrive at York Shin City 2011.png|Machi, with other members of the Troupe, arrives in Yorknew City Phinks and other members rescuing Uvogin.png|Uvogin rescued by his comrades MACHI AND NOBUNAGA.png|Machi and Nobunaga in disguise ScreenShot016.jpg|Phantom Troupe and their predictions Machi talk to Chrollo.jpg|Machi gives her opinion to Chrollo Phantom Troupe - Ep 56.jpg|The Phantom Troupe moves out Machi's nen.jpg|Machi using Gyo Machi & Shizuku fight.jpg|Machi & Shizuku get ready to fight Gonkilluaphantom.jpg|Phantom Troupe confronting Gon and Killua Ep 57 .jpg|Phantom Troupe members with Gon and Killua Nobunaga tries to befriend with the boys.jpg|Nobunaga tries to befriend the boys Killua and Gon attacks Machi and Paku.jpg|Killua and Gon attacks Machi and Paku machi pull threads.png|Machi tries to catch Killua before he gets away Machi and Nobunaga punch Phinks.jpg|Machi and Nobunaga punch Phinks Machi memory bullet.jpg|Machi gets shot by Pakunoda's memory bullet Time x To x Retreat.png|Pakunoda dies Machi watch Pakunoda grave.jpg|Machi watches over Pakunoda's grave Mach1.jpg|Machi on Greed Island Machi, Nobunaga Hisoka spies.png|Nobunaga, Machi, and Hisoka on Greed Island Greed island machi nobunaga hisoka.jpg|Machi calls out Kalluto from the shadows Hc Machi.png|Machi as she appears in Huncyclopedia |-|1999 Anime= Machi (Official Artwork).PNG|Official Artwork of Machi Machiryodan8.jpg|Young Machi Machi first appearance 1999.png|Machi's first appearance Machi watching hisoka's fight.jpg|Machi watching Hisoka's match against Gon machi combing her hair.png|Machi combs her hair while watching Hisoka vs Gon Machi's nen thread 2.jpg|Machi's Nen thread Machi nen stitches 1999.jpg|Machi's Nen stitches Machi repairs hisoka's arm 1999.png|Machi repairs Hisoka's broken arm Hisoka and machi 1999.jpg|Machi delivers a message to Hisoka The Phantom troup arrive at York Shin City.png|Machi, with other members of the Troupe, arrives in Yorknew City Episode 52.png|Phantom Troupe leaves York New City in an air balloon Machi tracksuit.png|Machi disguises herself Machi and Nobunaga.jpg|A date with revenge Machi with hair down.png|Machi's appearance with her hair down Episode 58.png|Nobunaga and Machi searching for their stalkers Machi's reaction.jpg|Machi's reaction when paired with Hisoka ImagesCA1KH495.jpg|Machi prepares for the mission Episode 63.png|The Phantom Troupe gathers vlcsnap-2012-05-16-23h33m55s23.jpg|Machi with her Nen threads Machi capture.png|Machi captures Killua and Gon Nen-threads.jpg|Machi's holds the boys captive Episode 70.png|Pakunoda sharing her last knowledge with the Phantom Troupe Machi greed island ova A.PNG|Machi as she appears in the Greed Island arc Machi greed island ova B.png|Machi in their headquarters |-|Manga= Chapter 055.png|Machi on the cover of Chapter 55 Machi close up.png|Close up on Machi Phantom troupe adsasa.jpg|Machi and other Phantom Troupe members celebrate Phantom Troupe arm wrestling.png|Machi ranks 6th in arm wrestling chapter 078.png |-|Volume Covers= Volume12cover.jpg|Machi and the other Phantom Troupe members on the cover of Volume 12 |-|Openings and Endings= tumblr_m2i4u72glA1r53x0lo1_500.jpg|Machi and the other Phantom Troupe members in the second Opening HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-27480pmkv_snapshot_2232_20120415_124908.jpg|Machi in the second ending Phantom troup opening 4.png|Machi in the fourth opening Chrollo and machi character songs 2011.jpg|Machi and Chrollo on the cover for the Phantom Troupe Arc Character Songs.png 765750posteryorkshin.png|Machi and the other Phantom Troupe members in a promotional picture for Yorknew City and the Heavens Arena Arc |-|Movie= PT.jpg|Machi and the Phantom Troupe prior the Kurta Clan massacre. Huncyclopedia Special Phantom Rouge.png|Chibi Phantom Troupe members as seen in Phantom Rouge |-|Other Media= machi tracer.jpg|Machi's "Tracer" card machi tracer (2).jpg|Machi's "Tracer" card machi stretch thread.jpg|Machi's "Stretching & Pulling Threads" card machi stretch thread (2).jpg|Machi's "Stretching & Pulling Threads" card 00000137.jpg|Machi's Christmas version card machi christmas 2.jpg|Machi's Christmas version card machi valentine.jpg|Machi's Valentine version card machi valentine (2).jpg|Machi's Valentine version card machi control threads.jpg|Machi's "The Girl Who Controls Threads" card machi control threads (2).jpg|Machi's "The Girl Who Controls Threads" card machi school 1.jpg|Machi's "Entering School" card machi school 2.jpg|Machi's "Entering School" card machi reliable instinct.jpg|Machi's "Reliable Instinct" card machi reliable instinct 2.jpg|Machi's "Reliable Instinct" card machi lovely acupuncture.jpg|Machi's "Lovely Acupuncture" card machi lovely acupuncture 2.jpg|Machi's "Lovely Acupuncture" card machi tanabata 1.jpg|Machi's Tanabata version card machi tanabata 2.jpg|Machi's Tanabata version card machi feelings for danchou.jpg|Machi's "Feelings towards the leader" card machi feelings for danchou (2).jpg|Machi's "Feelings towards the leader" card 00000419.jpg|Machi's Summer card 000004192.jpg|Machi's Summer card 00000032.png|Machi's standard chibi 00000188.png|Machi's second standard chibi 00000137.png|Machi's Christmas chibi 00000145.png|Machi's Valentine version chibi 00000215.png|Machi's "Entering School" chibi 00000223.png|Machi's "Reliable Instinct" chibi 00000276.jpg|Machi's "Lovely Acupuncture" chibi 00000348.png|Machi's Tanabata version chibi machi feelings for danchou.png|Machi's "Feelings towards the leader" chibi 00000419.png|Machi's Summer chibi The Phantom Troupe-5.jpg|Machi on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe 26789177.jpeg|Machi Card 1 26800045.jpeg|Card 2 Machi card 1.jpg|Card 3 Machi card 2.jpg|Card 4 Category:Image Gallery